


Sweltering

by foxyk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Air Conditioning, Fluff, Gen, Roy/Jay if you squint, Snippet, hanging out in the safe house, hot day, slice of vigilante life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/pseuds/foxyk
Summary: “You don’t understand.  Gotham is cold.  It’s supposed to be cold.  It snowed in July last year.”





	

“It’s super gross outside.” Red Robin complained as he collapsed into a heap of melodrama on the couch. Roy watched as the uninvited guest squirmed to get his cape out from under his butt, then relaxed into the pleather. His cheeks were red under his domino, and his hair looked damp.

“How much padding is built into that armor? It’s only 80 degrees.” Roy scoffed. It had been hotter earlier in the day when he had walked to the bodega on the corner to re-stock their canned goods. It was about twelve bags of cans that he’d carted back without breaking a sweat.

“You don’t understand. Gotham is cold. It’s supposed to be cold. It snowed in July last year.” Tim pouted as he peeled off the domino and scrubbed his gloved hands through his sweaty hair.

“It snowed in June, don’t be dramatic.” Jason huffed as he came out of the back room, wearing only a thin tank top and a pair of basketball shorts with a faded “Gotham Prep” barely visible on the worn fabric.

“Guys this apartment is air conditioned, I rigged it myself.” Roy huffed.

Jason stood directly over a vent in the floor and leaned against the wall, trying for casual. “Yeah well, it’s hot.”

“No, it was definitely July, I know because it was when Mister Freeze broke out during that hurricane and he enlisted Weather Wizard to make it snow because apparently the dude owed him a favor? I mean, it pretty much saved half of the east coast from the full force of the hurricane but he did it as a gag.” Tim was shedding armor at an amazing rate, based on how long it usually took the bats for the strip and inspect.

“Does it count if the weather is altered through like… magic?” Roy asked.

“Yes,” Jason pointed at Roy, then moved the finger to Tim, “That hurricane was in June.”

“No but the storm happened in July, because I put June 31st on all of the reports and B used his sleeping more speech on me.” Tim countered. Roy was about to ask where Batman gets off telling other people about the merits of sleep, but Jason was running his mouth already.

“Thirty days hath September--”

“Shut up they technically all have thirty days in them except February and--”

“April, June and November--”

“If you don’t shut your face I’m going to tell Roy about the time _you_ fucked up on B’s reports.” Tim shouted, and Roy was surprised when Jason actually stopped.

“You’re bluffing.” Jason countered. Tim piled his gear neatly next to the couch and leaned back, kicking his feet onto the coffee table to show off his lean, scarred legs. He was down to boxer briefs and a compression tee and Roy had to admit it worked for him.

“Alfred still makes _the face_ if you even go near the left server bank.” Tim practically sing-songed, letting show a little bit of the crazy that made him a good vigilante and gave him terrible, amazing potential as a villain.

“Fine, truce, it’s too damn hot to be having this conversation.” Jason huffed as he headed to the kitchen and spent far too long rummaging in the fridge.

“Gotham is supposed to be cold.” Tim agreed, sprawled half naked in the living room of the perfectly air conditioned apartment.


End file.
